Coquelicots et Roses
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Quel cadeau peut-on bien vouloir faire à Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing ? Un cadeau à Integra, peut-être ? OS. Complète.


**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! La publication de cet OS fut toute une histoire…**

**Vous allez sans doute le trouver moins bien que les autres histoires, c'est normal, c'est écrit pour la nuit du FoF dans laquelle Aiedail Choupette m'a entrainée ! Le thème c'était : cadeau. Oui, certes… **

**Mais regardez-vous quand même ! **

C'était une blague.

Oui, c'était sûr, c'était une blague.

Integra regarda le petit paquet posé devant elle.

On venait de lui faire un cadeau.

- Walter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Eh bien, je pense que le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de l'ouvrir, sir.

Integra regarda à nouveau le paquet, comme s'il allait exploser. Mais non. Il n'explosait pas. Il restait là, bêtement posé sur ses papiers, enrobé d'un papier rougeâtre de mauvais goût, entouré d'un ruban qui annonçait la couleur : d'un rouge vulgaire.

Pas rouge comme les vêtements d'Alucard. Alucard, lui, il avait des vêtements d'un rouge sang, vif et sombre à la fois. Elle aimait bien la couleur du manteau d'Alucard. C'était le rouge du ruban qu'elle aimait moins. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Elle releva les yeux vers son majordome, le priant intérieurement de souligner la couleur de ses yeux : BLEUS, ses yeux étaient bleus ! Alors, pourquoi un cadeau rouge ?

Pourquoi un cadeau, tout simplement ? Un cadeau, comme ça, posé sur les marches du manoir, par une belle soirée de pleine lune, sans carte et sans mot… A quoi servent les cadeaux de manière générale ? A quoi ce cadeau lui servirait-il ? Lui était-il destiné d'ailleurs ?

Walter l'incita à agir, d'une manière où d'une autre avec un petit mouvement de tête. Elle devait, en effet, être en train de le dévisager d'une drôle de manière, ses pensées entièrement dirigées sur quelque chose d'aussi anodin et insignifiant pour le leader d'Hellsing.

Mais pourquoi un cadeau ?

Integra le saisit et voulut le jeter dans sa corbeille à papiers pour en finir avec ces histoires ridicules de cadeaux quand son poignet fut soudain arrêté.

Alucard. Qui d'autre ?

- J'ai terriblement envie de savoir ce que c'est, pas vous, comtesse ?

Ouvre-le, alors, lui répondit Integra, prenant un air subitement nonchalant.

- Ah, comtesse, est-ce moi, un vampire, qui doit vous apprendre les us et coutumes du monde dans lequel vous vivez ?

Il lui offrit un léger sourire narquois. Elle devait se tourner pour le voir : il était apparu derrière elle, ménageant son effet de surprise. C'était donc une manie cette nuit, de lui faire des surprises ? Elle soupira et, d'un geste énervé, dégagea son poignet de la poigne d'Alucard. La proximité du corps froid de son vampire commençait à être vraiment plai…euhm, dérangeante.

- Rien ne me dit que ce cadeau m'est destiné, rétorqua-t-elle tout de même.

- Je me verrai plus le destinataire de ce paquet, en effet, répondit le vampire du tac au tac.

Et pourquoi pas ? lui répondit-elle, narquoise à son tour, le papier est tellement bien assorti à tes yeux. Maintenant, se reprit-elle, j'ai besoin de mon espace vital, Alucard.

Il se mit à rire doucement et lui obéit du premier coup, pour une fois.

Entourée de son vampire et de son majordome, le cadeau à la main, Integra se sentait piégée. Etait-elle vraiment obligée d'ouvrir ce paquet ? Ce qui avait à l'intérieur ne l'intéressait pas. Les cadeaux ne l'intéressaient pas.

« _Vous n'y croyez pas vous-même _» résonna la voix d'Alucard dans sa tête.

« _J'ai dis : j'ai besoin de mon espace vital, esclave ! _» cria mentalement la jeune femme.

Mais il avait raison, malgré tout. Autrefois, les cadeaux l'intéressaient. Elle se rappelait d'un cadeau. Du meilleur cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

C'était son père qui le lui avait donné. C'était lors d'une des rares journées où il pouvait se permettre de se promener dans le parc avec elle. Il marchait calme et silencieux le long des chemins, tandis qu'elle gambadait devant, lui montrant tous les lieux où elle jouait d'habitude, lui présentant ses amis imaginaires et puis… Et puis, il l'avait appelé, avec sa belle voix douce et profonde, respirant la sagesse et la lassitude :

- Integra…

Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de son nom, prononcé par lui. Integra. Simplement Integra, pas Sir Integra ou Sir Integra Windgates Shorefair Hellsing, ni Miss Integra… Simplement Integra.

Croyant avoir fait une bêtise, elle s'était immédiatement tue et était restée immobile, levant ses grands yeux BLEUS vers lui. Voyant son air apeuré, il avait souri. Il lui avait souri, à elle, franchement, sincèrement, il lui avait souri.

Puis, il lui avait tendu sa grosse main bourrue en lui présentant une fleur. Un coquelicot, cueilli à l'instant dans les plates bandes, contre l'avis de Walter qui passait son temps à égaliser et à parfaire le moindre brin d'herbe du jardin. Il lui avait tendu ce coquelicot qu'elle avait timidement prit dans ses petites mains délicates et il lui avait souri à nouveau et d'un air complice, il lui avait murmuré :

- Il y en a un autre dans la cave.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprit ce que cela signifiait véritablement.

Il faut dire qu'à la mort de son père, elle s'était empressée d'enfouir sous les papiers et les créatures de la nuit tout ce qu'elle avait de lui. Y comprit. Le coquelicot. Il n'y en avait plus dans le jardin. Elle avait dit à Walter qu'elle n'aimait pas ces fleurs. En vrai, c'étaient ses fleurs préférées.

- Sir ? lui demanda Walter, la regardant, inquiet de son absence.

- Ah oui, le cadeau, se reprit-elle, assurant avec peine sa voix.

Elle secoua doucement la tête pour chasser les souvenirs et arracha d'un geste absent et désintéressé le papier abominable. Quel genre de cadeau peut égaliser un coquelicot ?

Elle eut un moment de choc quand elle vit ledit cadeau se révéler à elle sous le papier.

Alucard éclata de rire sans même essayer de se cacher et Seras qui, par le désordre alléchée venait d'entrer prit la couleur du papier déchiré. Integra regarda Walter. Walter regarda le cadeau. Integra regarda le cadeau.

Sous leurs yeux effarés, se tenait la panoplie complète de la bonne dominatrice. Collants en résille, serre-taille, fouet, clipets pour têtons, masque et autres jouets que nous ne décrirons pas ici. Integra se dépêcha de les reposer, loin, comme si elle venait de tenir dans ses mains un cadavre de goule purulent. Et encore, elle avait déjà tenu un cadavre de goule purulent.

- Walter, vous pouvez brûler…ça, fit-elle du même ton dégoûté.

C'était une blague de très mauvais goût. Très, très mauvais goût. Elle aurait du se méfier, rien qu'au papier. Ne jamais juger les apparences, c'était faux ! Il fallait toujours se fier aux apparences ! Qui avait pu lui faire une blague pareille ?

- Non, non, Walter, ne jetez pas ça ! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama soudain Alucard qui venait de se calmer.

- Alucard, si tu es en train de penser à… le prévint Integra.

- Oh, quelle mauvaise image vous avez de votre comte, comtesse… Allez, viens Police-Girl, nous avons fort à faire ce soir !

Il s'empara du 'cadeau' et, administrant une claque sur le postérieur de sa draculina, la fit signe de suivre au sous-sol.

Integra préféra regarder ailleurs et Walter lui proposa gentiment du thé.

- Merci, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. Je ne pourrais plus travailler ce soir à cause de cette histoire de.. cadeaux…

La jeune femme sortit ensuite de son bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle. Quel mauvais goût Alucard avait, autant dans ses choix de vêtements que dans ses choix de partenaires…

Bon… Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle pensait n'importe quoi.

Integra se glissa doucement dans ses draps et tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand elle se réveilla, au son des oiseaux matinaux, caressée par la lumière du petit matin, elle trouva sur sa table de chevet un long ruban de dentelle noire et, posée dessus, une rose d'un rouge vif et profond à la fois. Elle fronça les sourcils et mit ses lunettes avant de saisir la rose. Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle se piqua aux épines de la rose.

Dans l'ombre de la pièce, Alucard sourit.


End file.
